


Hyung, I’m not hungry

by Insomniacs_Unlimited



Series: Stray Kids Hurt/Comforts [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minho is worried, Other, jisung is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Unlimited/pseuds/Insomniacs_Unlimited
Summary: Jisung can’t eat. Minho is worried.





	Hyung, I’m not hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This work references an eating disorder so if you are uncomfortable with things like this or may get triggered please don’t read. Thank you and enjoy💛💛💛💛💛💛

Minho was worried. About Jisung. He hadn’t eaten more than one meal a day for almost the past week. He really didn’t want to admit it, but Jisung has relapsed again. Badly. He was glad he caught it before it got more out of hand than it is now. Although he couldn’t quite pinpoint what had made Jisung relapse again. He assumed something about anti fans or something. Anyway, here he was, trying to coax Jisung to at least eat some rice.

“Please baby, eat a little, just a little bit. You don’t have to eat it all, I won’t force you, but please at least eat a few bites.”

“But Hyung, I’m not hungry...”

Jisung was internally cringing at the thought of eating food. It felt like that every bite of food was poison. The voices yell at him whenever he eats.  
‘Fat’  
‘Ugly’  
‘Don’t eat that you’ll be even uglier’  
‘Minho won’t love you if you’re fat’  
‘You have to be skinny to be pretty’

Eventually he gave in and ate three bites of rice, but only because Minho looked so distressed, and he hated that look on his face. As soon as he put the rice in his mouth, it turned to ash, and all he wanted to do was spit it out, but he ate it for Minho.

“Look I ate. Can we just go to bed hyung...”

Jisung’s eyes were welling with tears as he said this, just wanting to collapse into Minho’s arms.

“Shh, ok baby, I’m so proud of you, now you’ll have more energy next time we have practice.”

Minho knew that telling Jisung that he was already skinny enough was going to make him feel worse, so whenever Jisung ate he would always tell him how proud that he was, but would skip over the subject of weight, and go to how it would fuel him for practice and whatnot.

They sat down on Minho’s bed, and said nothing for a while, Minho absentmindedly drawing patterns on Jisung’s hand, until a whimper cut through the air. Jisung tried to get words out of his mouth and failed and let out a wet hiccup instead. Minho kissed Jisung’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jisung tried to speak again, this time resulting in a tiny sob and another hiccup. The tears were flowing now, burning tracks down his face.

‘Ugly’  
‘Fat’  
‘Pathetic baby’  
‘Can’t do anything without Minho dumbass’  
‘Stupid’

The voices were yelling insults left and right until they suddenly stopped. Minho had turned and sat in front of Jisung and gently pulled him into his lap, his legs wrapped around his torso, and guided his head into his shoulder, kissing his neck and rubbing his back slowly. “Shh, baby, it’s ok to cry, let it out, let it all out.”

Jisung held onto Minho like a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Hyung I want it to stop...I’m so fat hyung...I’m so fucking pathetic, I can’t even stay mentally stable for a goddamn day...the voices won’t let me eat, I’m so fat...the voices are right though, if I’m fat I probably shouldn’t eat right?!”

Jisung lets out a humorless laugh mixed with a sob as he says the voices aren’t wrong.

“Shh baby please, I know that it’s gonna be hard for you to believe this, but I don’t think you are fat. I think you are so pretty, I don’t deserve someone as pretty as you. I love you. I love you so much god I can’t even describe how much I love you...”

Jisung just sobs and shakes his head into Minho’s shoulder, cause he really can’t fathom how someone as great as Minho could love someone as terrible as him. He cries so much he doesn’t think he has any tears left. Minho is so patient, shushing him and kissing his neck, whispering comforts into his ear. Minho knows that he isn’t gonna get better overnight, but it’s good for Jisung to just let everything out of his mind. Jisung has cried so much he was half asleep on Minho’s lap, whimpering softly occasionally. He was still sniffling in Minho shoulder.

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t wanna waste your time.”

“Shh, baby, why would you think that? I love you. I will always have time for you. Whenever you need me, you can come to me. Ok?”

“Ok hyung....I love you too.”

Jisung fell asleep as soon as Minho lowered them onto the bed completely. Minho fell asleep himself after kissing Jisung’s head and hugging him tighter to his chest.


End file.
